


You Remember The Sun, But it Set

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: "She and I aren't gonna happen either, Max."Max stares.And stares."You wanna get out of here?"  Kyle grunts before downing the last of his drink.OrCanon-inspired AU where Max doesn't quite recover his memories the way he does in the show, and as a result, Max gets to act on a long suppressed crush.
Relationships: Max Evans/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	You Remember The Sun, But it Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> Happy early birthday Tabs.

Kyle Valenti sits at a booth inside the Pony and picks at the label on his domestic beer.

The wonder trio walks in, smiling and laughing like he hasn't seem from them in ages.

Liz is with them, but tucked neatly under the arm of her new _bff_ , Cameron. The two women seem to be still getting along swimmingly, despite (or maybe because of) Max Evans coming back to life and not dating either of them.

"Kyle!" Deputy Cameron shouts in an artificially deep voice, and Liz mimics her, echoing the call of his name.

Four of the five members of the little party amble over to him and Guerin opts to head to the bar, where Kyle's companion had gone to fetch another round and gotten sidetracked by his best friend, the bar owner. Kyle winces in sympathy as the three people who had an ill-advised threesome not too long ago and are now all trying to be _ 'just friends' _ stare at each other awkwardly.

He's jarred from his thoughts by a friendly, familiar, very sultry voice.

"Dr. Valenti." The undeniably gorgeous Isobel Evans plants her hands on the table and leans forward to leer at him. "Would you like to join us for a game of pool, hmm? It looks as though you've lost your drinking partner to… well…  _ my drinking partner _ ."

"There's already four of you." Kyle snorts, lifting his beer in cheers, though none of them have drinks yet.

"Ah, well." Max shrugs, joining the conversation. "There's always room for more, man. Come on, I'll go rescue your next round from those losers while you escort these fine ladies to the pool tables. Whaddya say?"

Kyle licks his lips and tilts his head as if considering saying no, but Isobel smacks him on the shoulder and manhandles him out of the booth without waiting for an answer. He barely sees Max chuckle and wink at him before Cameron and Liz tug at his other side and he's corralled away.

*****

Isobel finds her way behind the bar at some point. She and Maria end up teaching eachother bar tricks.

Cameron and Liz move on to darts, which is a completely unfair match up, and the women seem to be wrestling over the darts more than actually playing.

Guerin and Alex disappear, predictably.

"Y'look like you're thinking awful hard there, _doctor_." Max breaks into Kyle's thoughts as he returns from the restroom and takes a seat beside Kyle at the high top table next to their abandoned game of pool.

"Just wondering how we all got here." Kyle shrugs as he watches Cameron hit a perfect bullseye and tries to recall if the blonde has even taken a shot or had a beer the entire evening.

"To the Wild Pony? Or to the ripe old age of 28?" Max jokes.

"Happy." Kyle answers, seriously. Max's smile fades a little. But he still looks every bit the word Kyle used. "I mean, really? Who would have thought that this would all be…  _ okay? _ "

Max's mouth turns down briefly at the corners and he shrugs.

"I'm not sure it is." He says softly before taking a small sip of his beer. "But I think maybe  _ that _ is what's okay about it. We've all accepted that it's okay to not be okay. As long as we've all got each other. Which we do. Thanks to Liz. And you. And Michael."

"And you." Kyle adds, quickly, instinctively. He sees the surprise in Max's eyes and looks over at Liz, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Don't forget that you brought our sister back, Evans. We've got her  _ because of you _ ."

Kyle looks at Max again and sees a fondness and curiosity in the former sheriff's deputy's eyes that he tries not to read too much into.

"I missed this place." Kyle derails the conversation and looks around the bar to check on their friends briefly. "Was getting kind of sick of hanging out at a gay bar just because I was trying to avoid all of you."

"Heard about that." Max nods and shakes his head. "Heard more than I wanted to. Gotta be honest, I didn't think that was really your scene."

"It can be." Kyle flits his gaze to Max cautiously. "But no, there wasn't really anyone there I was interested in. Your sister is gorgeous, Max, but she's not what I want."

Kyle bites his tongue and brings his beer to his mouth, taking a drag before clearing his throat. He looks to the broad shouldered man beside him and finds Max's smile has deflated a bit.

"She and I aren't gonna happen, Kyle. She's surprisingly okay with it, too." Max looks down at the table as he speaks. "You can always tell her that you still care, and ask her if you two can give it another shot."

"Not that I don't appreciate your blessing, man?" Kyle snorts and arches an eyebrow as Max finally looks up again. "But I wasn't talking about Liz. I realized when you came back, it was just the idea of her I was stuck on. I was trying to cling to that picture perfect life I'd always worked so hard for. But I've been spending a lot of time with Alex, talking about the past and how we all ended up so misguided about some things, and I guess I… I've moved on from the illusion."

Max doesn't respond, so Kyle leans closer and whispers theatrically.

"She and I aren't gonna happen either,  _ Max _ ."

Max stares.

And stares.

"You wanna get out of here?" Kyle grunts before downing the last of his drink.

Max nods.

*****

Kyle leans in and sniffs as Max slides past him to enter the apartment.

"Anyone ever tell you you smell like rain?" Kyle asks, locking the door behind them.

Max scoffs and tugs off his fur-lined denim jacket. Kyle comes up behind him just as he's shaking it to drape over the back of the couch.

"I have a coat rack, you heathen." Kyle grabs and then sniffs the coat discretely before hanging it up.

"We all do." Max laughs and walks toward the kitchen like he's been there before. Kyle suddenly realizes he has been.

"So, uh… why did you and Liz-"

Kyle sucks in a breath, wondering if he should have just kept quiet while he already had Max where he wanted him.

"Why did we stop trying to make it work when we're  _ destiny  _ or whatever everyone thinks?" Max teases, helping himself to a glass of water. "Want one?"

"You're a mysterious guy, Max Evans." Kyle snorts. "And yes. I  _ would _ like a glass of my own water, thank you."

Max finishes the glass he'd already started filling, turning around just as Kyle reaches him.

"Seriously?" Max muses and he squints in thought. "I just… I know I'm  _ different _ now. Whether or not I love her isn't the question. I feel it in my gut that I did. That deep down, I do."

Kyle sips his water and listens attentively.

"But I mean. Things don't always work out when you want them to. Michael loves both Alex and Maria… and yet-"

"It's just not the right time." Kyle finishes, tightening his jaw as he thinks about Alex, who seems intent on moving on, even though Maria and Michael broke up. "So you think you'll end up together eventually?"

Max sets his water down and takes Kyle's glass as well.

"I didn't say that." Max whispers, crowding Kyle against the kitchen doorway with a frown. "In fact, I hope Liz and Jenna are very happy together. I think it might work out."

Kyle chokes on air and places his hands on Max's biceps as they bracket him against the wall.

"Deputy Cameron?" Kyle wheezes. His wide eyes search Max's for confirmation. "They're actually dating? You've gotta be fucking with me, man."

"Not yet." Max whispers back and then closes the distance between them, pressing his wide smile to Kyle's pouty lips.

"-mmf. Max." Kyle breaks away and presses his forehead to Max's. He pants and grips harder around Max's solid arms. "Max, I need… Tell me this isn't just like-"

"It's not 'cause you're infuriatingly pretty, Valenti." Max presses a kiss to Kyle's sharp cheekbone. "You know why I was never really all that jealous of you and Liz over the past year?"

Kyle frowns as he pulls back. He looks at Max, confused and slightly offended.

"It's because I didn't blame her." Max chuckles softly. "I sort of had a thing for you, too. So it was understandable."

"Wait." Kyle pushes Max back forcefully. The taller man goes willingly, but hovers close, concerned. Kyle shakes his head. "You remember? You're starting to get your memory of Liz back?"

Max shrinks away sheepishly.

"I started getting some of the memories back that night that I took Liz out on a date to watch the meteor shower. And I don't have all of them, but..." Max exhales out the words quickly, like pulling off a bandaid. "She knows. I've been honest with her the whole way. We've worked on all of this  _ together _ ."

Kyle's heart beats hard and loud in his own ears as he takes in the overwhelming information.

"And you're still here?" Kyle's voice cracks around the question, showing a vulnerability he isn't expecting.

But Max just smiles and pulls him in for a kiss again, this one deeper and filled with all the feeling that Max Evans can muster. He holds Kyle close even after they break and presses kisses against the young doctor's temple before responding in a hushed whimper.

"For as long as you'll have me."

  
  



End file.
